


My Sweet Boy and My Precious Boy

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blue Eyes, Break Up, Confessions, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, alec shorter then magnus, mentions of drug abuse, tortured raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: When Aldertree tortured Raphael and he went to Magnus for help, what would happen if Alec showed up at Magnus' place only to see Magnus with Raphael, and tempers flare. About Raphael being there, about Izzy's drug addiction, and the fact Alec and Magnus' broke up over it... Just where to from here for the boys?





	My Sweet Boy and My Precious Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I personally would have loved to have seen more of the Father/Son dynamic and feels between Magnus and Raphael in the TV Series, but sadly, it never truly happened. I think it would have been so cute to see, though not sure how Alec would have taken it since he likes having Magnus all to himself - haha! In any case, after thinking it over, it got me thinking of once again warping some moments from what happened in the series and making them my own. I've borrowed the idea of when Aldertree tortured Raphael and also Izzy's drug addiction and how that resulted in a Malec 'break up' etc. And of course, what happens if Alec stumbles upon 'his' warlock and Raphael together in Magnus home with Magnus leaning over Raphael... Anyway, because this is me, adjustments already in place due to my warped self is the usual fact that Alec has blue eyes and I've made him shorter then Magnus as well... I'm not sure if I depict that in my other stories, usually I make them around the same height most of the time (I think) but in this one he is shorter for sure and young too. So if you are fine with those, then please read on to see what came about. I hope someone enjoys.

My Sweet Boy and My Precious Boy  
By: Shin Sankai

#

The sun had just set and one Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn was about to magic up some dinner, finally remembering he hadn't eaten a thing all day. Or more like he'd pretty much lost his entire appetite about a month ago. 

Quickly he shook his head of such thoughts and was just on his way to his kitchen, Chairman Meow right at his heels meowing for food as well when he heard quite the racket outside his penthouse. It sounded like someone was stumbling around rather drunk as they seemed to be crashing into the walls rather loudly.

Magnus was sure it would pass and carried on his way, though paused in surprise and confusion when there was banging against his door. He was not expecting guests, invited or not, and definitely not drunk ones either. Shrugging his shoulders Magnus headed for the door, also giving Chairman a look of apology for delaying their dinner date tonight, and then promptly swung his door open. 

The sight before him literally stopped his heart as he quickly shot forward, arms out.

“Raphael!” The young vampire collapsed in his arms, covered in severe wounds. “What happened to you?” Magnus could not shake the worry from his voice. All the warlock could decipher through Raphael’s weakened state was: Aldertree... Shadowhunters... Torture...

It set Magnus' blood boiling. How dare anyone hurt his sweet boy! 

No wonder the downworlders and shadowhunters were in constant conflict with each other, when things like this happened. Some loved shadowhunters (mostly in secret) and others loathed them (definitely not in secret). Right now, Magnus sat on the fence. He had been leaning towards the 'love' side of things, mainly only because of one particular shadowhunter, but the incident which happened a month ago, in Raphael's apartment no less, between said vampire, Alexander, Isabelle and himself, ripped that 'love' feeling apart in seconds. 

'That's my sister!' Alec had yelled that fateful evening.

'And that's my boy!' Magnus had yelled right back, not missing the shocked look on Alec's face. Not that much more could be said on the matter as Alec had dragged a drugged up and weakly resisting Izzy out of Raphael's place.

Magnus let out a sigh. He had met a lot of shadowhunters over his centuries, avoided most of them too. There were a small handful, he could count them on one hand, that were very dear to him. Very dear friends that is. 

In all his centuries, Magnus never envisioned that he would find one which intrigued him so very much. Not until a young black haired, blue eyed beauty caught his attention. So much so he actively pursued the shadowhunter! And to think it was a Lightwood too! 

“I'm sorry...to burden you...like this.” Magnus frowned, shaking his head of such thoughts once more as there was no time to think about Alexander Lightwood as his sweet boy needed him now.

“Oh hush now, save your strength.” Magnus carefully pulled an insanely weak Raphael to one of his lounges and lay the vampire down. “You have never been a burden on me Raphael.” Magnus quickly disappeared to get some potions and then was back in seconds, placing the items on his glass coffee table and then kneeled on the floor, assessing the young vampires injuries.

“I have...caused a rift...between you and that nephilim boy.” Magnus shifted his gaze at those softly spoken words. “See?” There was a glint in Raphael’s gaze which made Magnus frown even more.

“Stop talking nonsense and let me take care of you.”

“You always do...” Magnus gave a small pained smile as Raphael fell unconscious.

#

Back at the New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood fidgeted in his chair, it beside a bed in a poorly lit room. The occupant of said room, currently moaning in pain on the bed, couldn't stand the bright lights so he had switched them off, closed the thick curtains and then lit some candles around the room for a small amount of light.

“Izzy, what can I do?”

“Get out Alec!” Came her pained groan, but he refused and sat back down, hands clutched together in his lap, right thumbnail digging into the flesh of his left hand. How he hated feeling so bloody helpless and emotionally raw. 

How the hell had things come to this?

Just a month ago he'd been on cloud nine. His relationship with Magnus was going swimmingly well. So well in fact that Alec had gone to the only person he could to ask for their advice on taking things to the next level. The look on Izzy's face was full of love and pride and maybe a bit of humour too. She had after all just found out that he wanted to take things to the next level with Magnus, which of course meant wanting to have sex with him. And lets not forget the fact it would be his very first time at being sexual too.

That evening Izzy had said Magnus cared about him, and he cared about Magnus, and if he was ready, then everything was okay. She just told him not to over think things, which he always did, but with that advice, Alec went off to pursue said warlock.

Izzy's coughing fit broke Alec's thoughts as he frowned at her shuddering form. How could he have been so stupid not to realise something was wrong with his sister? And she said he hid things... She was no damn better! Alec shook his head once more. No, this wasn't his fault and nor was it Izzy's. Alec's blue eyes narrowed. This was bloody Raphael Santiago's fault! He'd done this to Izzy! Because of that damn vampire, his emotional high at being in a wonderful and exciting relationship for the first time in his life burst in an instant when he came face to face with a wasted Izzy. He'd ripped into Raphael, Izzy shouting weakly at him to stop, but he saw red and then all hell broke loose when Magnus had rushed into the apartment and taken Raphael’s side by magically pulling him off the vampire. And lets not even go there with the 'my boy' comment which Alec seriously didn't want to think about, even though he so wanted to know what in the Angel did he mean by that.

Izzy's groan made Alec react in seconds flat, he at her side with a cloth as he went to wipe her sweaty brow. He frowned when she pushed him away once more, curling into herself, and again, all he could do was sit back down on the chair and chew on his bottom lip in silent worry.

That one incident ripped apart four relationships that evening: 

1) Raphael and Izzy as short and whirlwind as it was could never be. 2) Then there was his and Izzy's, the unbreakable bond they had as siblings was shattered at the hidden secrets, Alec unsure if he and Izzy would ever get back to how they once were. 3) The care and friendship between Magnus and Izzy was also lost. They both seemed fond of each other and both had teasing streaks in them too. And finally... Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at the fourth and most painful of all, he and Magnus. Alec shook his head, trying ever so hard to stop thinking about the hurt look on the High Warlock's face as he never even bothered to give him a chance to explain his actions, even though he so wanted to know why. 

'Alexander...please...let's talk about this.' Alec had even heard the desperation in Magnus' voice but his god damn stubborn streak refused to listen.

'There's nothing to talk about.' Oh how Alec had hated those words the minute they slipped from his lips in anger. Though nothing was as bad as the next three words Alec could have ever said as they were now burned into his very brain, forever more... 'I'm done here.'

Izzy moaned in pain and longing for her drug. She was still coming off the high, doing it stone cold turkey. This was now her third attempt at going clean and Alec hoped and prayed that this time it would work or else he wasn't sure what he would do with Izzy. He did not want her to waste away. Alec watched as her eyes screwed shut, completely bloodshot as she lashed out at him once more.

“GET OUT!” Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs, probably waking several shadowhunters whilst she was at it. Of course Alec refused once more. He was the most stubborn of the Lightwood's after all. “I don't...” Izzy choked on her words, back arching as her body went through an involuntary spasm. “I don't want to see you if you don't fix things with Magnus!” Alec chewed on his lip, thinking Izzy was joking, but her glaring eyes held no humour in them. Izzy curled her body in on itself, sweating profusely and rejecting his brotherly love, which hurt him badly. 

Though maybe not half as bad as him hurting Magnus' feelings, as the look on the warlock's face crushed his heart. Alec did not want to admit how much the light in Magnus' eyes flickered and possibly died as he walked away from him.

“Alec, please!” Izzy suddenly begged him. “You're miserable!” She choked out, tears springing in her eyes. “I want my happy big brother back. My big brother who is so very happy with Magnus at his side!” Alec had never seen Izzy, in all the years they'd been close, like this before. She began to cry through her pain and her begging for that matter too. “You're meant to be with him. I can feel it.” Alec was about to bite back something, anything, but he was struck by her glare once more. “GO! GET OUT OF HERE ALEC! GO GET MAGNUS BACK BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!”

That yell had Alec up on his feet and striding out of the Institute, completely in a daze as he used the mundane public transport system to get to the closest stop. It was like Alec were on autopilot, his legs drifting him through Brooklyn until the shadowhunter found himself at Magnus' building. He was poised to ring the bell, but the door opened and a tenant walked out, Alec quickly slipping inside and headed for the top floor. He was about to knock on the door when his raised hand paused, finally taken note that the door was slightly ajar.

Alec was instantly on guard as perhaps someone broke into the warlocks home without his knowledge. And now that Alec thought about it, whenhe slipped inside the building, Magnus' wards had not been up!

Although, the shadowhunter should have known better, for the High Warlock was no weakling, but in Alec's defence, he was quite an emotional wreck these days. And right now fear was an ugly emotion that Alec was not truly familiar with. He held himself and his siblings in great esteem, knowing they could get though everything and anything together. For Alec though, now that he'd been with Magnus, he knew he would always worry for the warlock, even though he'd messed it all up. 

With bow and arrow raised, Alec kicked the door open and stepped into the dully lit spacious living room. It did not take long for his blue eyes to scan the room and lock onto surprised dark brown eyes that were Magnus'. A split second of relief washed over Alec before the god awful emotions of anger and quite possibly jealousy reared their ugly heads.

For right in front of his startling crystal blue eyes, there was Magnus leaning over Raphael who was flaked out on one of his lounges. It could have possibly even looked like the warlock was going to kiss the vampire and just that stupid thought alone instantly got Alec's blood boiling.

“Why is he here?” Alec grit through clenched teeth. And even though he had no right to be here, or even ask such things of Magnus, his body shook with anger as he demanded answers. He couldn't even focus his mind correctly, to take note of the pretty blue sparks which were illuminating Magnus' hands as his magic was engulfing Raphael's slack body in its powerful and yet calming blue light. 

Instead, All Alec saw was Raphael, the bloody vampire who corrupted his precious little sister and he felt his fists tighten around his bow and arrow which was still clutched in his hands, only this time they were now raised and directed at the unconscious vampire!

“Get away from him Magnus!” Came Alec's commanding order, not even realising in his raging state that he actually fired off his arrow! When he finally did, regret filled him in an instant as shock ripped through Magnus' eyes before his left hand shot out and disintegrated his arrow half way through the air as it was headed towards him and the relatively young vampire. “Magnus...I...” Alec begun, not even sure what kind of explanation he could get out for his behaviour at that second, nor did he have the chance to as, for the first time since he had met the beautiful warlock, anger was directed his way, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whether he meant to or not, lashed out.

It was the most painful feeling that had ever happened to Alec in all his life as Magnus' beautiful magic, which was 99% of the time used for good, was directed in hatred at him, it having turned red in anger, blasting out of Magnus and smacking against his chest, Alec feeling his lungs burn as a cry he'd never heard his voice yelp before escaped his lips. 

In an instant Alec was lifted off the ground and he sailed through the air before his back smashed into a thick bookcase, splintering the shelves and old and new books and scrolls fell to the floor with loud echoing thuds. Alec's eyes were half lidded, he trying to understand and focus his mind in regards to what had just happened to him and that is when he watched Magnus gasp, registration of his sudden flare up finally sinking home in his own gaze as to what he had just done, and to Alec of all people. The anger in Magnus' magic vanished from his left hand in an instant.

Alec found it hard to breath and his body screamed in protest as he could barely stand on his shaky legs. His bow lay on the ground several feet away and he was certain he'd crushed all the arrows which were resting in the quiver strapped to his back. But what hurt ten times more then his injured self were in fact the fresh tears swimming in Magnus' eyes.

The shadowhunter felt himself gulp when, for the second time ever, he saw Magnus' marker. He'd read up on the High Warlock of Brooklyn, before there was even a thought of an 'us' for them and had wondered just what a pair of golden cat eyes looked like on him. And then, when he and Magnus had finally stumbled into the warlocks bedroom that fateful evening of Alec deciding to advance their relationship to the next level, Magnus had shyly revealed his marker to him then for the first time. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen before in his entire life. And now, here they were again, only this time they were shimmering with a magnitude of horrible emotions.

“Please Alexander...” The shadowhunters throat went dry at the pleading coming from Magnus. He watched the warlocks gaze shift back to Raphael. It wasn't long before bitter jealousy was rising in Alec once more, hands splayed against the wall for extra support, but his blue eyes would not stray from Magnus who began pouring more of his magic into the vampire. “Raphael... Raphael is my sweet boy.” Magnus whispered hoarsely, unsure if Alec could even hear his trembling words. 

However, one being who did hear them was Raphael himself as Magnus watched a ghost of a smile reach his lips as he was finally responding to his magic and the fact he had heard his words of endearment for him. 

“Padre...” A bitter-sweet smile broke over Magnus' lips as Raphael's limp left hand curled around his thin wrist, body convulsing involuntarily.

“Stay with me, just stay with me, my sweet boy.” Magnus' attention quickly shifted back to Alec when he heard a strange noise from the other side of the room and felt his breath hitch in his throat once more as he watched the shadowhunter, his blue eyes flashing with a multitude of jealousy, anger, resentment, pain, sadness – all things Magnus didn't want to see within those beautiful eyes. He observed as Alec's aching body slid down the wall, blood stains bright red against the white starkness of his wall as he now sat on the floor, elbows against his up drawn knees and hands cradling his head.

The defeated look was soul crushing for Magnus, but for once in his life, since he met the dear shadowhunter who made him feel so many things, Alec would not come first for him this time. Today it was all about saving Raphael.

#

It felt like hours ticked by, and once Magnus was certain that Raphael would pull through, he ended up carrying the now sleeping vampire to his spare room, allowing him time to heal in there for as long as he pleased. 

Magnus doubted it would take long, as he would just sleep the evening away for once and then before Magnus would even realise it, definitely before sunrise, the vampire would vanish from his home and return to his clan. Though Magnus knew Raphael would always know this place, his place, was also his home, for as long as they both roamed this earth.

#

Magnus closed the door quietly so as not to disturb Raphael and shuffled back into his living room. He'd used a lot of his magic so fatigue was catching up to him. He gazed down at the blood stained lounge and knew he'd have to get rid of it, though right now that was not important as attending to the other 'boy' in his home.

“Alexander...” The shadowhunter shifted from his hunched position, snapping to attention as he slowly rose to his full height, which was still a foot or so shorter then the warlock and a slight grimace reached his rigid facial features that he could not hide. Magnus reached out a hand as he quietly and carefully drew closer, fingertips shining blue, but the flicker was lost to him when Alec placed up his left hand, denying his healing powers.

“I'm fine...”

“Please Alexander, you are hurt.”

“I said I'm fine.” Came the snappy remark and as Alec went to turn away, embarrassment blushed across his cheeks when his knees buckled. Alec didn't have time to catch himself on anything, but didn't need to when strong dependable arms were instantly around him, stopping him from crashing to the floor.

“Let me heal your wounds and then...and then if you still cannot stand to be near me...I'll...I'll let you go Alexander.” Alec's heart was hammering in his ribcage at Magnus' softly voiced words, they practically being whispered against his temple. Alec's mind was in a haze and a thousand and one thoughts were whizzing about as he felt his feet move, allowing the warlock to direct him down the hallway, passed the room Raphael was sleeping in, and when Alec focused his gaze once more, he found himself in another pale lit bedroom. 

At the sudden smell of sandalwood and vanilla, Alec instantly knew this smell and even before Magnus clicked his fingers and lit some candles which were stratically placed about the room, the shadowhunter already knew he was back in Magnus' bedroom. A bedroom he thought he'd never see again. 

“Please lie down Alec.” Magnus' gentle voice murmured against his ear and Alec tried, with all his might, not to blush as he was gently pushed onto the bed, face down into very comfortable pillows. His senses heightened as he felt Magnus' weight press against the mattress as the warlock was leaning over him for a moment as nimble fingers lifted his olive green shirt, rolling it up his back. “Oh Alec...” He listened to Magnus' shuddering breath as he gazed upon the damage he had done protecting the vampire from him.

“Its fine...” He stubbornly mumbled out, cheeks burning as fingers fluttered over his injured, bloody and discoloured skin.

“No, its not, but I'll fix that right now.”

Alec felt his lips part, probably ready for another snappy response of not needing any help, because maybe in some small way, he believed he deserved this wrath from Magnus, but any thoughts were lost to him when he let off a tiny gasp, feeling Magnus' magic envelop him. 

'Oh god...' Alec bit his bottom lip at his internal thoughts. Magnus' magic, Magnus' touch and Magnus' feelings surrounded him, and instantly tears pooled within his crystal blue eyes. Quickly Alec screwed them tightly shut not wanting Magnus to see the heavy emotions within his gaze. 

This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn’t be feeling like this because he and Magnus were done. He'd told the warlock those very words a month ago. He'd only come over to appease Izzy's pleas so he could go back to being the big brother she loved and adored and not the one she felt anger and possibly even sadness and pity for.

“I'm sorry for what happened to Isabelle.” Alec flinched at Magnus' soft and sensual voice echoing in the room. He knew just how much the man's voice was laced with truth and pain, desperately wanting Alec to believe in his words. “I didn't know at first what was happening and you already had so much on your plate as it is that I didn't want to give false accusations to you and overload you as it was. But Alec, as soon as my suspicions were warranted, it was then that I knew I had to tell you know matter how much I was conflicted to do so because Raphael...because Raphael is my...” Alec shifted his head, cracking his right eye open to watch Magnus shake his head, thoughts jumbled and this centuries old warlock was having a hard time getting them out and trying to make sense of them to him of all people. 

Whilst Magnus was currently pouring his magic into Alec, fixing up cracked ribs, and possibly other internal damages as well as the lacerations and the fast forming bruises on his back, it finally gave the shadowhunter a moment to truly just look upon Magnus after not having seen him for the past month. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked utterly terrible! His cheeks were sunken in, and he most definitely had lost weight. Magnus was tall and lean, but he was certain his usually form fitting and stylish clothing seemed a little baggy on him these days. The weight loss was definitely due to the worry he had for Alec, for Izzy and for Raphael. And then the most horrible thing of all (it as a growing list after all) was Alec having broken up with Magnus. It was then Alec finally noticed something even more shocking too: Magnus wasn't wearing make-up! His hair was not spiked and lay dishevelled and limp against his shoulders. And lets not forget there was the dullness of his usually warm brown eyes and the dark circles under them too. 

'I did this to him...' This realisation wanted to make Alec vomit and it was then that one of the worst feelings of all began to seep through every pore in Alec: heartbreak.

He'd broken the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He seemed barely a shell of the gorgeous, over confident and utterly flirtatious warlock that he usually was. And at that realisation, a torturous sob broke the quiet in the bedroom, Alec biting hard on his bottom lip as he realised it was him!

“Am I hurting you?” Alec quickly shook his head, shoving his face between the pillows so Magnus would not see the distraught on his face. What had he done to this precious warlock who meant more to him then he could form into words? Izzy, in her delirious state was right. He was utterly miserable without Magnus. And maybe, just maybe, hopefully, Magnus felt the same way?

Alec didn't know how much silence enveloped them, as the fluttering of Magnus' magic continued to pulse throughout his body. Magnus' magic was so utterly beautiful, even if used in anger, but now it was caressing his very skin, making his insides tingle and his heart flutter as it was like a warm security blanket.

“Ma-Magnus?” Alec stuttered the warlock's name out, feeling Magnus dainty fingers stop immediately from pulsing his magic through his quickly healing body.

“Yes?” Magnus' voice was but a whisper.

“I...I'm so sorry...” Alec choked out his apology. The magic had already been stopped, but Alec could still feel the pads of Magnus' warm fingers against his chilled skin, but as soon as he had blurted that out, the warmth and comfort that was Magnus disappeared instantly. Alec bit his bottom lip once more. Had he lost his chance?

“Let me get you a shirt.” Alec shifted onto his side, glancing down at himself, not even realising that Magnus had actually magicked away his top, but it was probably covered in some blood and though Alec would have just gotten it washed, Magnus had decided to destroy it instead.

Alec chewed on his lips in worry since it seemed he really had lost his chance as Magnus crawled off his bed, not even responding to his apology. Alec watched Magnus root around in a couple of drawers before producing a simple black tank.

“Knowing how much you don't like colour, I think this is the best I can do at such short notice. I usually use this if I’m going to do some training but...” Alec was about to ask what sort of training Magnus did, but his eyes widened as the warlock took a slight tumble.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted in worry, scrambling to the edge of the bed, muscles a dull ache, but that didn't matter to him as he quickly shot his arms out as he captured Magnus before he hit the floor with his knees, Alec's arms now locked under Magnus' armpits and holding him flush against his bare chest. The tank had slipped from those experienced fingers as Magnus brought up one hand to rest against his head, probably wanting to stop the dizziness.

“I think...” Magnus groaned a little breathlessly. “I used too much of my magic.”

“Of course you did.” Alec softly admonished the warlock who, as powerful as he was, never used even a pinky finger of his magic it seemed, but then when he did, he always used it for good. Of course minus the incident that happened in the living room, but Alec was finally understanding that Magnus only lashed out because he was going to attack an already injured man under his care. 

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was a protector. Someone who would use his own magic until he was at the point of passing out as he wanted to ensure the other would pull through and remained safe and unharmed. After all, look what he had done for Lucian, the Head of the New York wolf pack.

“I think...I need to lie down.” Alec shook himself of his thoughts and carefully pulled Magnus down onto his bed, hoping Magnus wouldn't ask him to leave. After all, worry was now eating at him and there is no way he'd be able to leave the warlocks side since he'd depleted his magic not only for Raphael, but also for him. 

Alec rested on his left side, facing Magnus who was lying flat on his back with eyes closed. He had a pained expression on his face, hand flat against his stomach, but then Alec watched as his eyes flickered open, shimmering slightly and Magnus was currently lost in his own thoughts as he gazed at the ceiling above. Alec didn't know how long he lay there, just observing Magnus, but when Magnus' voice broke the silence, the warlock had his full attention. 

“I found Raphael when he was but a lost and very confused teenage boy. He was injured and delirious and didn't know what was going on with himself. And that fateful day, I pulled him away from danger, away from the burning sun which would turn him to ash and brought him to my home. I educated him on who and what he was now and cradled him in warmth as he bellowed out his anger, his frustration and his guilt for no longer being able to remain at his beloved mother and sisters side.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. “I knew exactly what it was like to not know who or what I was and have no one to help me. I did not want that for Raphael. Our lives are long, and I wanted him to start appreciating himself and what he could do with the endless time he has and the memories he could make with those around him.” Alec listened to Magnus give off a slight snort. “For years he put me through so much stress and anxiety as he would disappear for days on end. I had many sleepless nights that's for sure.”

“Magnus...” It was all Alec could mutter as this was the first time Alec was hearing about the relationship the High Warlock and the current leader of the New York Vampire Clan had together.

“Its been sixty years now and we are still beside each other.” Alec bit his lip at the soft little chuckle that escaped Magnus' lips, even though it did make the warlock hiss in slight pain. “Truthfully, if I'm being honest, with my dear Ragnor gone now, Raphael truly is my only family.” Alec felt his heart clench. “I know I also have Cat and Sweet Pea, but if I'm being honest, though Raphael would probably hate to admit it, he truly is like a son to me, and I a father to him. I am certain, if I told him that he called me 'Padre' earlier, he would completely deny it.”

“What does it mean?” Alec softly asked.

“In Spanish, it means father.” Alec gave a nod of the head even though Magnus was not looking at him. “I'm not sure if I should tell you what happened since shadowhunters were involved.”

“Tell me.” Alec requested, wanting so desperately to reach out for Magnus' hand but held back.

“They tortured him.” Alec sucked in a deep breath.

“Who?”

“Its not important.”

“Magnus...” Alec drawled out his name, wanting the warlock to give him names so he could get the full story and punish them if needed.

“Raphael would not like me divulging that information without his consent.” Alec let out an exasperated sigh. “Even with the stress he has caused me over the years, I worry about him all the time. How could I not? We've been through a lot together.” Alec had no response to any of what Magnus was talking about. After all, shadowhunters rarely lived past their 30's or 40's if you were extra lucky. And he was still in his late teens as it was. Would he even get to middle age? Would he get to see sixty years like Raphael already had? The small portion of information he did know about Raphael was from a vague mission statement stating he'd been turned when he was 17, which was two years younger then Alec's current age. 

Though what truly made Alec pause and try not to think it over was whether he wanted Magnus to see him age and die. Magnus had been in thousands of relationships, but each passing (or break up) still caused him great pain no matter how many centuries he'd been alive. The thought sent a shudder through Alec's body, which immediately got the wrong reaction from Magnus.

“I know what you are thinking. We make quite a weird father/son combination: a centuries old warlock and a still very young vampire.

“Actually,” Alec hadn't even been thinking that at all. Though now that it was on his mind... “Its like you said, he's your sweet boy.” Alec listened to himself voice softly. “There is nothing wrong with that. Raphael is important to you. I think...I think I'm starting to understand.” Was he though?

“Raphael is my sweet boy.” Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as Magnus opened up his hand to him, he slowly locking their fingers together, sighing when Magnus held onto him nice and tight. “And you, Alexander, are my precious boy.” Alec had been getting used to the pet names Magnus called him, but he'd not heard this one until today. Instantly he felt his eyebrows furrow. Raphael was the sweet boy and he was the precious boy... Was there even a difference? “There is.” Alec blinked at Magnus' soft voice, the warlock having shifted to lay on his side to face him now.

“What?”

“There is a difference.” Magnus watched in delight as a pinkish hue graced Alec's cheeks, he not realising he'd muttered his thoughts aloud. Oh how Magnus missed his shadowhunter. 

Carefully Magnus detached his hand from Alec's, watching the cute frown on his lips at the loss of contact, but soon a shudder overtook Alec when Magnus' fingers brushed gently down his cheek. Emotions flashed within those blue eyes that Magnus had missed...and still dearly loved.

“Will you tell me more of your life? The life or lives you had before I came into it?”

“Alec...”

“O-Only if you want to. I mean...I don't want to push you...”

“Its not all pleasant memories. I have an entire box filled with the loss of loved ones.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he remembered that box. He'd peaked in it, argued with Magnus over it like a child, but they'd moved on from that... Well...sort of. There was still much to talk about and for Alec to understand after all.

The shadowhunter was slowly realising he truly was still very much a child compared to Magnus. And he hated it. He wanted to catch up to the warlock, but knew that could never happen, he was centuries old after all. Instead, all Alec could do was try and do better. For Magnus. For him. For the both of them.

“Happy or sad, I want to know all of you Magnus.” Alec felt a shuddering breath against his forehead as familiar lips brushed against his pale skin. “Anything you want to tell me I will be happy with, because I will know you want to share your memories with me alone.”

“Alec...”

“I want us to be close, like we were before the whole Izzy stuff happened.” Magnus was stumped, unsure how to respond to Alec's soft confession and the room filled with silence and possibly a little tension too.

“I should check on Raphael.” Magnus broke the quiet of the room and immediately felt Alec grip his shirt, pleading silently with him not to leave his side. “However, I’m sure he is fine. I think someone precious needs me right now.” Magnus gave a slight smirk at the flush rushing across Alec's cheeks, said shadowhunter ducking his head as he thumped his forehead against Magnus' lightly vibrating chest as he was trying (and failing) not to chuckle.

“I hate you...” Came the adorable grumble which Magnus knew was an absolute lie. His little shadowhunter was still confused and worried about many things, but Magnus was fairly sure the feelings the boy had for him would soon be revealed aloud. It was only a matter of time before his petty boy, his precious boy, would tell him that he... “Magnus...” The said man shifted his gaze to the sudden adoration swimming in Alec's blue eyes, he unsure if the shadowhunter realised he was doing it, but either way, it melted Magnus' heart. 

“I shall thank the Angel for sending you my way.” The blush was back on Alec's cheeks in an instant at Magnus' open and honest confession, experienced fingers fluttering against his cheek.

“M-Me too...” Alec watched a ghost of a smile brush over Magnus' lips at his stuttering yet instant reply.

Just gazing at this adorable angel beside him, Magnus felt something shift within him as he just could not stop staring. He watched a look cross Alec's beautiful face, taking note of one shaky hand rising and then he felt fingers brush under his left eye. 

“Magnus... Your eyes...” It only took seconds from when Alec voiced that to Magnus finally realising his glamour had dropped and he was revealing his golden cat eyes, his warlock marker, to Alec for the third time. That had to be a record since Magnus couldn't recall even revealing them once to past lovers in his centuries of age. “Oh!” Alec exclaimed as he watched as Magnus' eyes shifted back, now glamoured once more, and he was now staring up and into warm brown orbs. “No!” The younger man had never felt so mortified at his pitiful cry of having lost sight of Magnus' true eyes. “You don't have to hide them from me Magnus. They're beautiful. You're beautiful.” Alec knew he was flushed in the face, but the serene and very pleased look on the warlocks face, which made him look even younger, was well worth it. 

Though Alec knew Magnus was indeed, centuries old, he didn't quite know just how many centuries Magnus had been around for. What felt like ages ago, when things were still blooming wonderfully between them, Magnus had chuckled while wagging his index finger at him as he teasingly voiced that a warlock never reveals their true age, not even to pretty blue eyed boys. So truly, on the surface, Magnus didn't look more then 21 years old but Alec was guessing he was at least over three, maybe four hundred years old from when Magnus flippantly talked about past history every now and then, making comment that he'd been there and such.

Alec let the thoughts drop from his mind and instead lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to Magnus' cheek, heart leaping into his throat when Magnus' ring covered hand lifted up and rested over his own, gifting him with the sweetest, purest and shyest smile he'd ever seen on the High Warlock's face. Alec began to ponder if that time when Magnus and he had sex for the first time and he'd called him beautiful then, and of course now, maybe...maybe he was the first person to every say that to Magnus? It was wishful thinking, but truthfully, Alec hoped he was.

They both remained silent as their eyes just would not stop gazing at each other. Alec even hated it when he had to blink as that was even a fraction of a second of not being able to look at the beautiful warlock pressed so delicately and pleasurably against his warm body.

It was then Alec realised how many times his eyes drifted down to Magnus' plump lips which looked slightly shiny like he had applied some sort of lip moisturiser or whatever on them. Izzy sometimes used that same stuff and tried to get him to use a cherry flavoured one, which he refused. She had teasingly told him it did taste like cherries and that Magnus liked cherries very much so if he had that on his lips maybe... Alec hoped his cheeks weren't blushing when he cut the memory short as his mind began to ponder on whether Magnus' lips now had a flavour on them and just what it was.

“You should get some sleep Alexander.” He was jerked from his thoughts as he rose his gaze back to Magnus. “Your body still needs time to heal.”

“Y-You should sleep too. To replenish your magic since you've used too much.”

“I'll use it, until the very last breath leaves my body, to ensure the safety of my boys.” Alec felt his heart thunder in his chest as he knew he was included in that loving remark. He was special to Magnus, just like he'd always hoped, and foolishly, thanks to his damn pride and anger, he'd nearly lost that affection entirely.

“Magnus...”

“Mmm...?” Came the rumbled response which sent a delicious shiver down Alec's body.

“Tell me a story?”

“A story?” Alec nodded his head, not trusting his voice when warm brown eyes focused on his blue eyes once more. “A story...” Magnus repeated. “Alright... Once upon a time, there lived a sad little warlock who lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. The sad little warlock had loved and lost thousands of times and whilst at times he was content with life, even with the heartbreak that constantly occurs with being immortal, nothing would ever prepare him for the adventure which was soon to come his way.”

“Wh-What adventure?” Alec mumbled, shifting a little closer and practically biting back a hum of pleasure as Magnus' arms wrapped around him tighter, pulling him flush against his warm lanky body. Alec had to gulp down the lump in his throat and quell the sudden desire heading for his groin as Magnus slipped one lean leg between his own and then the other gently rested over the top, just at the knee, locking him affectionately in place so there was no room for escape. Of course the embrace could be broken easily, but there was no way Alec would do that.

“Oh, this adventure is still currently in play.” Magnus peaked down at Alec who was looking up at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes which he seriously, and continuously, lost himself within. How he had missed these blue eyes staring at him, even when Alec thought he was hiding it. This shadowhunter was truly so very precious to him. “As dangerous and possibly heartbreaking as this adventure could turn out to be, the sad little warlock has decided he never wants it to end.” Alec felt Magnus' lips against his forehead once more. “For on a very fateful day, when this adventure truly began, he was fortunate enough to meet a young shadowhunter with black hair and the prettiest and bluest eyes he'd ever seen.”

“Magnus...”

“The sad little warlock was immediately smitten. After all, black hair and blue eyes is this warlocks absolute favourite combination.” Magnus felt his eyes widen as within a blink of an eye Alec had shifted slightly, tilting his head up and then suddenly the boys lips were pressed against his own!

Of course they'd kissed countless times, and yet, each time it truly felt like the first time their lips brushed together. Every feeling and emotion threatened to overtake Magnus at this very moment at the sudden boldness of his shadowhunter. After all, it had been a month, maybe even more since he and Alec had last been this intimate, this close to each other. 

Having his lips against Magnus' once more was very overwhelming for Alec, heart pounding and he truly hoped the same for Magnus even though the warlock took everything in his stride, always remaining cool, calm and collected. 

Magnus for his part was delighted in tasting Alec once more, blissfully being taken a ride of awkward kisses and Alec's body moving without his consent against his lean and very responsive body. All these caresses and touches set Magnus on fire and Alec's fluttering child-like advances, as adorable, loving and innocent, yet sometimes bold as they were, would live in his heart for eternity.

“Alexander...” Magnus murmured his dear boys name against plump and wet lips, ending their kiss for a moment as he cupped Alec's face within his warm hands. His little shadowhunter was finally back in his arms and he dare not let him out of his sights again. It was high time that Magnus showed Alec just how much he meant to him, no words necessary and with that very thought in mind, the High Warlock of Brooklyn drew Alec back into another searing kiss, gently prying the younger man's lips open, feeling him jolt at the new kissing experience happening to him.

Alec was completely lost in the whirlwind that was Magnus as he shuddered within his arms when a warm wet tongue explored his mouth oh so thoroughly. He wasn't sure what the hell he should be doing, and clutched helplessly at the warlock, hoping there was time for training later as Magnus finally ended the searing and passionate kiss, softly drawing away as he pressed their foreheads together, silently eyeing the flushed Alec who's breathing was a little heavy.

The warlock had to continuously remind himself that he was Alec's first boyfriend, Alec's first everything in fact. Oh how he wanted to take Alec on multiple adventures and watch the expressions rush across his pretty eyes and face. He truly did want to treasure his precious pretty boy so very much.

“Stay with me tonight?” Magnus grinned as he watched Alec's face turn pinker. They were only just rekindling from being separated for a month and what a very agonising month at that as Magnus knew exactly where Alec's thoughts had taken him. “You know, so I can ensure that your injuries are all healed up by the morning.”

“My injuries...” Alec could be a little clueless in many things, but he knew that was a damn lie since Magnus' magic had already taken care of that ages ago. But who was he to deny what he truly wanted to do and that was to remain locked within Magnus' strong dependable arms which cradled him in so much warmth. “Yes... Its probably for the best.”

“For the best...” Magnus repeated, drawing Alec even closer to him, smiling as the boys right hand fisted into his silk shirt once more, crinkling the expensive material and dropped his forehead to rest against his lean muscular chest once more. 

'So adorable...' Magnus internally confessed.

It was then Magnus' other sense came alive, feeling that he and Alec were currently being watched. It wasn't long before he noticed movement from the corner of his eye, shifting his head and gaze to his ajar door. It had previously been shut but his warm brown eyes focused on the fully healed sight of his vampire son. 

Magnus' lips turned up at the edges as Raphael looked at him and Alec, curled on top of his bed, arms wrapped securely, lovingly, possibly even possessively around each other, and the young vampire hadn't a single shred of emotion on his face whatsoever as he blinked quietly at them. In the end all Magnus got was a slight nod of the head, a very rare and tiny upturn of the lips and a small wave. Seconds later, Magnus' son vanished from his apartment.

“Did Raphael just leave?” That had surprised Magnus, but he had to remember he had a very experienced shadowhunter wrapped in his arms and one who would detect another presence within seconds flat, much like he did. Of course said shadowhunter was still so boyishly cute and young and still so innocent and inexperienced in many things, even if Magnus had taken Alec's virginity from him a month ago.

“He did.”

“Good.” Magnus shook his head. As sweet and adorable as the jealousy was, it could also be a little annoying since there was nothing Magnus could do about past relationships or who he felt love for. The warlock truly did want Alec and Raphael to get along as they were both so very important to him, though Magnus wasn't truly sure if Alec truly understood that. He hoped he did though. “I'm glad you could save him.” Magnus wasn't sure if that were true or not, but instead of mulling it over he dropped his head to rest atop of Alec's. “I don't want you to ever feel sad or hurt again.” As much as Magnus appreciated the sentiment, it was not something that could be promised and instead he pressed his lips to messy jet black hair, grinning as he finally noticed the sandalwood smell as Alec was still using his shampoo. 

Magnus softly murmured a chant, feeling Alec stir against him, body most definitely tingling with the feel of his magic running through his body.

“Ma-Magnus...” The High Warlock secured the boy in his arms more tightly against him as a spell of sleep and protection, pure white magic fluttering from his lips, caressed Alec's pale tattooed skin. His precious cargo was asleep in seconds, cocooned in his warmth where no nightmares, even if it were for this evening only, could reach him.

And as dead tired and magic depleted as Magnus was, his wards flared stronger then ever about his building, not a damn soul being able to enter. 

For this evening, Magnus would keep watch over his shadowhunter, his precious pretty boy who was finally back in his arms.

# End #


End file.
